Twisted
by kurt couper
Summary: Au. What would happen if Spike was the key and Dawn was the vampire? Set after The Gift. Spawn. COMPLETE.


**AN: **What would happen if Spike was the Key and Dawn was the vampire. Set after The Gift.

Please keep your mind open when you read this fic and remember that the roles are switched.

* * *

Dawn watched as the love of her undead life fell from the tower.

Everything was moving in slow-motion. She could hear Buffy's heart beat near about stop mid jump. The brunette vampire would never have thought someone falling to their death could be as graceful as the blonde slayer was. Her body was gliding through the air; slicing the atmosphere as if that was her nature. Atoms were splitting to make room for her place in the air. If Dawn had a heart, it would have stopped when she heard Buffy's last gasping breath.

Buffy died before she hit the ground.

Falling to her knees, Dawn cradled her head with her hands as she let the tears that she never knew she had, fall. Her cries of sorrow called out for the martyr and the saint and the hero who saved the day. She knew right then, with silent tears streaming down her face, a broken back, and broken ribs, that nothing would ever be the same.

Sneaking a glance over at the dead body, she realized Buffy's eyes were still open. A peaceful expression was played out on her face and it pained Dawn to even look at her. But what pained the chipped vampire the most was the look on William's face.

No tears showed on his face. No sadness. No anger. His face was devoid of any emotion. His gaze was not directed at Buffy's dead and lifeless body, but passed her. Dawn could smell his blood pour out of the cuts and knew he was soon going to pass our from blood loss.

"Spike," she whispered as she cupped her cool hand against his jaw bone. "We need to get you cleaned up," she stumbled out, wondering how the hell she was even forming words.

He looked up at her with wide, doe eyes as if he didn't understand. She gave him a reassuring smile as she picked him up.

"Can you walk?" she asked, putting her own pain behind her and thinking about this poor, young boy in front of her. He just lost his sister. The only family he had left.

William gave her a shrug and started to put pressure on his feet. He nodded once he took a few steps. The vampire put her arm around his back to help support him and began walking away to her crypt. With one last, longing glance at her love's body, she forced stale breath out of her lungs and breathed new oxygen in.

The walk to her crypt was short, for each were in their own world. Dawn was thinking about the silent boy next to her that looked so lost. Spike's mind was reeling about his current situation. He had no family. No friends. Thinking about everything depressed him, so he pressed further into Dawn's side.

"We need to get you out of those clothes," Dawn stated while throwing her leather jacket in the corner. She grabbed a first aid kit and some old clothes of one of her ex-lover's and parked herself in front of her bed which was were Spike was rested at.

He began to strip off his ritual clothes that Glory put on him. The blonde teenager did not speak as Dawn helped unzip his pants and pull them off of him.

Dawn gasped as she saw the cuts over his body. They were already starting to attract bacteria and scab over. The wounds were long and thick, wrapping across his stomach. She washed them with hydrogen peroxide and began to stitch them up. He didn't even squirm or yelp when the needle pierced his skin.

"There you go," she gave a lop-sided smile. "Good as new."

He gave her a look with a pair of his dead eyes and blinked.

He hadn't said anything since Buffy...died. It scared her. The brunette vampire knew what he was capable off; she had seen his scars.

"You can sleep in this bed tonight," she said while cleaning up the mess around her. "I'll go sleep upstairs."

"No," he stopped, his voice raw and breaking. "Sleep here."

Dawn tightened her lips in a straight line and nodded. Turning her back to William, she stripped off her clothes, leaving her underwear on. Putting on a long, silk button-up, she got into bed beside the boy. His body instantly searched for hers, craving the cold.

"Night, love," she whispered placing a quick kiss on his collar bone. He stirred instantly.

"Why are you doing this?" he questioned, silent tears tracking down his face. "She never loved you.."

Her cold fingers ran their way through his wild hair as she stared off into space.

"I know," she stated quietly. "But you do."

His body stopped shaking and he turned around to face her. She wiped away the wet paths on his damp face and gave him a broken smile.

"Make me forget," he hushed, grabbing her full lips into a comatose kiss.

She returned his advanced and raised him one by jumping on top of him. After a couple moments of empting their sorrows into each other's lips, she pulled away.

"You sure about this?"

With his nod, she turned into her true face and went for his chest. Spike didn't even cry out when she broke the skin. He focused on the pain, letting it take over him and wash away his troubles.

"More," he hissed as he forced her to draw more of his life away.

She could hear his hear beat slow as his blood hit the back of her throat. Knowing he lost too much earlier that night, she backed off.

"Love you," she told him.

And then he passed out.

**The End**.

* * *

I didn't know where I was going with that. I was going to have Spike die but Rhi told me no. I hope you liked it.  
Questions? Comments? Review and tell me.


End file.
